


I'm Coming Home

by BlackSwan21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Castiel, Fluff, Light Smut, Soldier!Dean, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwan21/pseuds/BlackSwan21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since Dean was deployed overseas. She has waited for Dean for two years, anxious for any form of contact. Around the time that he is supposed to be coming home his phone calls to update her stop and she is left waiting by the phone. Until a knock on the door changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and fluffy story with plenty of smut about a soilder returning home around Christmas.

They met in high school, they were lab partners to be exact. When Castiel and Dean met they got off to a rocky start, but they soon became the best of friends. The two of them did everything together, and were practically inseparable. It started with little touches at first, then they had their first kiss. Things just moved from there. That’s what made it so hard when Dean enlisted in the army when he was graduating. His father had served in the marines, enlisted fresh out of high school to be exact. Dean idolized his father, so naturally he followed in the man’s footsteps.

She was not going to stand in the way of his dream, as much as everything in her wanted to try and stop him from going. That’s what lead her to where she is now. It had been two years since Dean had been sent overseas. Two nerve wracking, long years. He was supposed to be coming home soon now. Castiel would be counting down the days, but they kept moving the date forwards, every time she felt her heart get a little heavier, but the hope of seeing Dean again never fading. So here she sat on the couch, waiting for Dean’s phone call giving her the update. He was supposed to call yesterday but the phone never rang.

Castiel sighed and laid her head down on the arm of the couch, her eyes fixed on the television half paying attention to the bad movie playing. It’s hard to pay attention to a movie when your mind is focused on the phone. Soon she felt her eyes closing and the world fading away. Her dreams full of memories, times long ago when she was not lonely and worried all the time. It was not the sound of the phone that jarred her out of her happy memories, but a loud knocking at the door. Castiel yawned and sat up, her mind only half lucid as she headed to the door while the knocking started again.

“Geez hold on, what’s the big…” Castiel started only to completely freeze when she saw who was on the other side of the door. It was Dean, in the flesh and blood, standing on the doorstep with that smirk on his face. “Dean…” She said, finding her voice, her still half asleep brain reeling to process what was happening. Suddenly Castiel lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Dean pulling him close. Emotions that had been pushed away came to the surface as tears stung at the back of her eyes.

She just watched Dean for a moment, admiring the smile on Dean’s face. “Surprise.” Dean said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel and kissed her softly. Castiel had lived memories of this simple act over the years, but nothing compares to the feeling of the slightly chapped lips against hers. Even the safety of being in his arms after all this time was almost overwhelming. Castiel pulled him closer, her arms moving around his neck and gripping him like a man in the middle of a lake gripping a buoy. Dean pulled away and rested his forehead on Castiel’s. “I missed you so much.” He said softly, giving her another quick kiss, causing her to smile.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Castiel said, closing her eyes as Dean moved his thumb across her cheek. Wiping away the tears, his callused hands feeling rough against her soft skin. They stood there for a while just watching each other before a gust of the winter air reminded Castiel that they were still standing on the porch. “Let’s go inside.” She said, taking a glance behind her and backing up, her arms still wrapped tightly around Dean as they made their way inside the house.

Dean moved a hand behind him to shut and lock the door, keeping his eyes on Castiel the entire time. Castiel was happier than she had been in two years, still holding Dean tightly. “I actually have a question for you.” Dean said as he pulled away from the warm embrace. Castiel felt colder than she remember the house being without Dean’s arms around her as he pulled away. She nodded her head as he reached behind him and pulled out a little box. “While I was gone I had time to think about the things that are important to me.” He said as he knelt down. Castiel could barely believe her eyes, one minute Dean is on her door step and the next he is down on his knee. Was the really happening? “Castiel Novak, will you make a honest man out of me?” Dean asked.

Castiel pinched herself in the arm, flinching a little at the pain. Okay, it was real. It was real… She just stood there looking at the sparkling ring in the box, her words caught in her throat. Dean looked increasingly nervous as he watched her. She looked at him and finally found the words to answer him. “Yes, of course I will. Yes, yes, yes.” Castiel said as the familiar stinging at the back of her eyes returning as Dean stood up and took her hand, slipping the ring on her finger. She squeaked a little as he picked her up and tightened his grip on her. “You sure know how to surprise a girl.” Castiel said as she looked down at Dean and smiled at him.

“Well you sure know how to scare a guy with your silence.” Dean said as he squeezed Castiel tightly. She felt a pang of guilt at his words. He must have gone through a lot standing there while she tried to find her voice among the mess of thoughts in her mind. A flush spread across Castiel’s face as she pulled Dean’s head close and kissed him softly. What started as an innocent kiss soon turned into a deep passionate kiss as Dean set her down and pulled her closer. She felt his hand move into her long black hair and pull her head closer. “You know, I think this calls for a celebration.” He said against her lips his hand drifting up Castiel’s shirt.

God, it had been a so long since Castiel had those hands on her skin, felt those long fingers fanning over her back. The thought of feeling Dean so close, his skin against hers… well it drove her crazy. She moved her hands to his and chuckled a little, leading him to the bedroom. “Celebrations are definitely in order.” Castiel said as she pulled him into the bedroom looking around at the clothes that were resting on top of the dresser. “Sorry it’s messy, I was going to clean before you came I just didn’t know when you were coming because someone stopped calling me.” She said, turning around and reaching for the zipper on his camouflage jacket and slowly unzipping it. “Don’t think that all these surprises made me forget.” Castiel said as she smiled and pushed the jacket over his shoulders. Dean chuckled, and his hands moved to the hem of his shirt and he quickly pulled it over his head as Castiel unbuttoned her shirt.

It didn’t take long for both of them to strip down to nothing. Castiel just stood there for a moment, tracing the muscles on his chest. Touching what she had only seen in her dreams over the past two years. Suddenly Castiel felt Dean lift her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as their lips crashed together. They broke the kiss as Dean laid Castiel down on the bed and unwrapped her legs from around his waist.  “I’ll make it up to you.” Dean said as his lips traveled down her neck, nipping and sucking while his hands moved up her stomach. She gasped when his hand lightly pinched her nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through her. Her eyes closed as Dean lips moved down till he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned loudly, every nerve in her body feeling like it was on overdrive. Her back arched as he moved to the other side, rolling the other nipple between his fingers.

“Dean.” Castiel whimpered as he left her chest and moved down her stomach, placing little kisses in his path. She took a deep breath trying to calm her racing nerves as he moved them to the edge of the bed and knelt down on the floor. Next thing she knew his mouth was sucking and his tongue flicking, causing her back to arch again, a cry leaving her mouth. Castiel’s head moved back on the pillows, eyes closed tightly. He moved his fingers plunged inside her filling her and hitting spots that had been neglected for far too long. When his fingers started moving with his tongue, hitting that spot. She came undone, her eyes flying open as a feeling of overwhelming pleasure came over her.

She laid there panting for air as Dean moved back up, hovering over her with a smile on his face. “Told you I would make it up to you.” Dean said as his hand cupped her face, leaning down and grinding down into her causing both of them to groan. She needed to have him in her, feel that fullness again. Her legs hooked around his waist, urging him forward. Sure enough Dean slowly moved forward, carefully moving forward till he could move no more. It was uncomfortable for a moment, after all it had been two years. When he started moving she couldn’t help but hold onto Dean tightly, her nails digging into his back. She cried out as he started thrusting into her faster his thumb now rubbing circles on her clit.  A familiar feeling of overwhelming pleasure came over her and she cried out once again as for the second time that night pure pleasure touched every nerve in her body, down to her toes. It was not long till Dean was lying next to her, panting heavily.

Castiel smiled as she looked over at Dean for a moment before rolling over and curling up to him. His arm wrapping around her and pulling them closer together. She sighed as rested her head on his chest and started tracing patterns on his chest. “You know, even with the pictures and phone calls, nothing compares to actually having you here.” Castiel said as she looked up at Dean and saw him looking down at her with a smile on his face. “You know that smile is the first and last thing that I thought about every day.” She added, feeling those damn tears stinging at her eyes again as he ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

He just watched her for a moment before he spoke again. “I’m not going anywhere again, this was the end of my four years.” Dean said as those damn tears streaked down her face again. She could feel his hand rubbing circle on her back, her arms wrapped tightly around him. It was stupid to be crying, why is she crying, he is home she should be happy. Yet here she was, crying in his arms. “I have to keep my fiancée safe from her crazy family after all.” He said, getting a chuckle from her as she sniffled and smacked his chest lightly.

“They love you, and will be very excited to hear our news.” Castiel said as she sat up a little and leaned on her arms, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. Her family was a bit dysfunctional, they tended to poke fun of people, fight and get into wrestling matches. Dean luckily managed to stay out of most of the chaos, but there was once where he was tackled to the ground by her older brother Michael. That was the first family dinner they had as a couple. Since then her brothers had turned to tormenting each other instead of Dean, mostly due to the scolding they got for pulling Dean into their fighting. There was always a fight at dinners too, every year without fail there would be a full on fists flying fight between them. Her family was rowdy but they loved each other, and in the end that is all that matters with family.

Dean chuckled and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear. “I’m sure, but I swear if they punch me I’m punching back.” Dean said as he sighed and sat up, pulling her with him. She did not doubt that he would punch her brothers back should they get violent with him. He never really was one to put up with a lot of crap from others. She just hoped that they would be too shocked by their news that they would refrain from punching anyone this year. Castiel smiled as she moved her hand down Dean’s chest, tracing his muscles with her fingers again, feeling happier than she had for a long time. This was where she belonged, laying here in their bed in her now fiancée’s arms.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decideds to thank Dean for his surprise the day before, and they share their first family dinner together in two years. More smut and fluff.

Castiel yawned and stretched a little as she slowly woke up, the feeling of warmth around her brought back what happened yesterday in her sleepy mind. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at the sight before her. Dean lying next to her on his back, sleeping peacefully. It had been so long since she woke up wrapped in his arms, got to feel the safety of being wrapped in his arms. Just waking up to that peaceful face made her feel very lucky for him being here right now. She wrapped an arm around Dean and curled up to his side, resting her head on his chest. Castiel was no sure how long she lay there and listened to the thud of his heart, eyes slowly closing. This was the most peaceful that she had felt in a long time, her dreams about white dresses and black suites. The feeling of something running through Castiel’s hair brought her out of the dreams. She moved her head so she was looking up at Dean, and saw that he was already looking down at her and smiling. A smile spread across her face as she raised her head and watched Dean for a moment. “Morning.” Dean said as she felt his hand drop from her hair and move down her shoulder.  

The feeling of his hands on her was still something that she had to get used to again. The way it made her skin tingle, like every nerve in her body was hypersensitive were he touched. Castiel just smiled as she moved up and kissed Dean softly slowly moving on top of him and straddling his waist. “Morning.” Castiel said as she put her hands on Dean’s chest and smirked at him before grinding their hips together. Earning a deep moan from him as his hands gripped her hips, bucking a little bit. She groaned before giving him a mischievous grin and sliding down him trailing her hands down his torso. “You know, I never got to thank you for last night.” She said, voice low as her hands reached their destination. Castiel did not wait for a response before wrapping a hand around his growing erection and rubbing her thumb lightly on the tip. Her smile grew a little he moaned loudly gripping at the sheets. Their eyes locked as she bent down and slowly took him in, swirling her tongue around.

Fingers tangled in her hair and gently move her head down further. She watched as Dean threw his head back and bucked into her mouth causing her to gag a little and pull away. “Sorry, I just… are you okay?” Dean asked as he moved his hand to her back and she just sighed. Watching him for a moment before she moved her head down again and scraped her teeth down earning another loud groan. Her hands moved to his balls and she started to massage them, head bobbing up and down. Suddenly she felt her head being pulled away and two strong hands pulled her back on top of Dean. “I don’t want to finish like that.” He said softly before leaning up and kissing her deeply.

She moved her hand down between them and positioned them before slowly sliding on to Dean. He groaned in Castiel’s mouth his hands moving to her hips and nudging them up. Castiel pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Dean before she started rocking her hips moving up and down. She flicked her long raven hair out of her face and moaned loudly as Dean met her trust for thrust. “Dean…” Castiel moaned as he reached up and started massaging her breast, pinching the nipples a little as she arched her back. Her hands rested on Dean’s chest, nails digging in a little as she cried out and rode him faster. It was not long till Dean moved a hand down between them and started rubbing her clit sending her over the edge with a loud cry as he cried out her name and threw his head back. She crumpled down onto his chest and panted heavily, trying to calm her racing heart.

“That was one hell of a thank you.” Dean said as his arms wrapped around her and held her close. She just rested her head on his chest and chuckled a little. Just enjoying the high from everything. Morning sex had always been one of her favourite ways to wake up. Being around Dean again made her needs that had long been suppressed come back to the surface. Going two years without the feeling that feeling of being one, that skin on skin contact… it was hard, but well worth the wait to be with Dean again. She just lay there in his arms, getting lost in her thoughts for the second time that morning.

She sighed and lifted her head, looking at Dean who was staring out the window with a smiled on his face. “Well it is tempting to stay here all day, we are going to be late for Anna’s dinner at this rate.” Castiel said as she rubbed Dean’s chest and sat up, smiling and patting his chest. If she had her way they would lay in bed all morning then roll out of bed and watch movies on the couch all day. However, it was Christmas eve and her sister loved to have the family all together for Christmas. She leaned down and gave Dean a quick kiss before slowly rolling out of bed. “Shower time, separate showers or we will never get out the door.” She said as picking up her robe off the floor and looking back at Dean who was watching her from his spot on the bed, his eyes roaming over her from head to toe. “Don’t look at me like that, we have to get moving or Anna will chew us out.” Castiel said as she wrapped her robe around her and shook her head before walking off towards the bathroom with a bright smile on her face. This was the type of morning that she could get used to.  

\----------------------------------------------

The dinner at the Novak's went off without a hitch, everyone was just glad to see Dean again so there was no fighting for once. It was after dinner now and the Anna's little boy was opening his presents. Castiel looked at Dean and smiled a little as she took his hand in hers and looked down at their hands, the ring on her finger shining in the dim lighting of the lamps surrounding them making her nervous all over again. Her mind was racing with possible scenarios that could happen. Maybe they would be happy for the young couple, maybe they would all start fighting, or what if they get that awkward silence that kills you a little bit the longer it goes.

Castiel looked over at Dean again, panicking a little till she saw him smiling at her as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the people around her that she called her family. They support her, they always have, why would now be any different? Castiel cleared her throat and looked around at the smiling faces again. "Guys, we have some news to tell you." Castiel said loudly as she stood up from her spot on the couch in front of the frosted over window. She looked around for a moment as everyone turned and looked at her, no doubt trying to guess at what the news may be. "We wanted to wait till the whole family was around to tell you guys the news. Dean proposed to me, and I said yes." She said quickly, looking around as Anna got up from the couch and walked over to Castiel.

"Let's see the ring. Knowing Dean it's going to be some big beautiful ring." Anna said as she took Castiel's hand and examined the ring. Touching the two small diamonds in a row on either side of three large black diamonds before she looked over at her and smiled. “Yup it’s beautiful. I’ve never seen black diamonds before.” She said, looking up at Castile and giving her a bright smile. It was a smile that Castiel missed seeing when they were away from each other, one of pure unfiltered happiness. They stood there for a moment before Anna gave Castiel a big hug. Castiel smiled in relief as she looked back at Dean and smiled at him before Michael sat next to him on the couch and patted him on the leg saying something in his ear. Turns out most of them were expecting something like this to happen already so it was no surprise. There news went over well though, lots of congratulations and smiles from everyone around. Soon enough everyone was talking about weddings and telling wedding stories. It was nice, nothing like Castiel imagined. Her wild and sometimes horrific imagination normally went to the worst case scenario, just to be prepared for the worst. It was one of the best family dinners that they have had in a long time though. Even with the conversation with one of her brother’s extremely frustrating conversations.

She stood by the sink washing the dishes and sticking them in the dry rack. It seemed like she got stuck with this job every year, everyone made such a big fuss about doing them that it was easier just to do them herself for Anna. There was a particularly tough pot that she was scrubbing when footsteps came into the kitchen. Castiel turned around and saw her brother Lucifer standing in the doorway. She continued with the dishes after giving him a smile as he spoke. “So you’re taking the big plunge into marriage. You sure that you are ready to be a military wife?” Lucifer asked causing Castiel to turn around, the spatula she was using to scrub the pot still in her hand. Before she could say anything Lucifer was talking again. “Do not get me wrong, I’m happy for you. It’s just hard to live that life, imagine the last two years for the rest of your life. His lifespan is going to be a lot shorter than yours in his line of work.” He said softly, leaning back on the kitchen table and watching her. “I just want to make sure that you are ready for this. I know dad would want better than for you to be a lonely and waiting for your husband to come back dead or alive.”

Her good mood deflated a little as she thought about his words. The past two years have been some of the hardest years she has been through, but Dean said he was strictly of desk duty from now on. What if that changed though? She shook her head as if to shake those awful doubts out of her head. Her brother always did this, made them rethink their decisions by planting those seeds of doubt. “Look Lucifer, I appreciate the concern. I don’t need your concern though, I love Dean and he loves me. In the end that’s all that matters.” Castiel said, shaking the spatula at him as she felt her anger bubble up and burst to the surface. “If you are so happy for me you will shut up and congratulate me instead of filling my head with doubt like you always do.” She added, walking up to Lucifer and handing him the spatula and walking past him and into the living room.

It wasn’t soon after her conversation that they were on their way back to the house. Castiel tried not to let Lucifer’s words weigh to much in her mind, she loved Dean and love was stronger than any doubt in her mind. Yet they kept coming back to her, lurking in the back of her mind. The past two years had been hard, but Dean was out saving people and making the world a better place. That would just be selfish of her to hold leaving against Dean. Despite everything that she went through the past two years, when she saw Dean’s face again… well seeing him again made it all worthwhile. Castiel had been quiet the entire way home, too absorbed in her thoughts to think of anything to say. It was not till they walked back inside that the silence was finally broken when Dean sighed and closed the door behind them. “You alright? You haven’t said anything since we left your sister’s house.” Dean asked as Castiel took off her coat and threw it on the couch.

Castiel sighed as she turned to face Dean and just watched him for a moment before she spoke. “Yeah, I’m fine. My brother just has a way of getting under my skin.” Castiel said as she walked over to the kitchen and putting the leftovers Anna gave them in the fridge. She had plenty of time to think over her relationship with Dean while he was gone. Castiel had done enough thinking, she knew what the path she was taking might be like but it didn’t matter. They were together now, and in the end that is all that mattered. Plus the possibility of Dean going back into active duty was very slim. “Let’s watch a Christmas movie before we go to bed.” She said, making her way back into the living room and moving over to the shelf full of movies next to the television.

“If it makes you feel better your brother threatened to chain me in the basement if I tried to leave again.” Dean said, getting a sigh as Castiel felt the embarrassment wash over her as she popped the dvd in the player. She loved Christmas movies. Before Dean left they would curl up on the couch every year and watch all the cheesy Christmas movies that they could find. The tradition kind of went out the window when he was gone, it just was not the same watching the movies without someone there with her.  Castiel smiled as she grabbed the remote and curled up on the couch next to Dean, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her. 


	3. Winchester Dinner and Surprise Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another family dinner mixed with some Christmas sex for good measure. I'm pretty sure this will be the last one.

It took a total of five minutes of walking into the house before Dean’s mother came out of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Castiel. “I’m so happy for you two, I know Dean was worried sick about what you would say.” Mary said as she squeezed Castiel tightly, causing a smile to spread across her face. She loved Mary like a mother, being around the woman made her feel like she was wrapped in a blanket of love. It was obvious she loved her family dearly and would do anything for them. Castiel never had a mother growing up. Her mother had died in a car crash when she was six months old. She wondered how different her life would have been if her siblings and her had a motherly figure in their lives instead of a father who disappeared mysteriously. Mary treated her like she was one of the family though, it was something that Castiel was still getting used to if she was being completely honest.

       “I think we all knew what she was going to say though.” Jessica said from in the kitchen, causing Castiel to shake her head as she looked over at Dean and smiled, taking his hand in hers. There really was no second thoughts in her head when she said yes to Dean. To be honest she was thinking of asking him to marry her when he came back. Castiel was not sure how to react to no one being surprise by Dean’s proposal. It seemed like everyone knew before she did, which is the point of it being a surprise obviously. To be honest she thought it was sweet that Dean went to his family for support when he was proposing to her. He must of worried himself sick with the possibilities that could have happened. There really was no question to what her answer would be though, of course she was going to say yes to him. How could she not say yes?

Castiel walked into the kitchen and saw that all the food was still boiling in the pots, or simmering on the stove. A grin spread across her face as she saw Millie hop up to the top step in by the backdoor. “Hey munchkin.” Castiel said as she leaned down and picked up the small five year old. Millie was Sam and Jessica’s beautiful daughter, she had long blonde hair and eyes that could match the ocean for their deep blue colour. The toddler giggled and snuggled closer to Castile. “Was Santa good to you this year?” She asked, knowing fully well that she got everything she wanted this year. Sam and Jessica took advantage of the black Friday deals this year and got everything within budget. Not that the presents really mattered to Millie, she was all for getting to play with everyone again, bouncing on knees and playing with whatever toy she found.

She smiled as the toddler nodded and gave her a toothy grin. “Yeah, he got me a car for my Barbie’s and mommy and daddy got me beanie babies, and they are adorable. You should come over and see them, they are awesome.” Millie said as she touched Castiel’s hair and ran her little hand through it. She suddenly squirmed out of Castiel’s arms and smiled, grabbing her hand. “Come play, grandma got Lego for me so we can build a house.” She said, pulling on Castiel’s hand and leading her into the living room to the coffee table. Millie was adorable, telling her what wall she was making and how big they were making the house. It amazed her that a five year old could be so bossy. She loved playing with Millie, she would play with Anna’s son but he never left his mother’s side and sat there and read his books most of the time. Not that she did not love him all the same, Millie was more of a social butterfly. Not to mention the little munchkin adored Castiel and pulled her around the house the entire time.It was an overall relaxing night, she always found being around Dean’s family a lot calmer than her family dinners. Less chaotic and more quiet time. The night went well, everyone was just glad to be together again.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand when they walked into the house and turned around, smiling at him mischievously. She had been planning to surprise Dean with his Christmas present all day. It was not much but it was all she could think of giving him this year. “I have a surprise for you, just wait in the bedroom and I will bring it to you.” Castiel said as she smiled at Dean and disappeared into the bathroom. She was so excited to show Dean what she had bought. It had been sitting around for a month now, just waiting for him to come home. His face when he saw it would be priceless. Slowly she stripped down and wrapped her house coat around her taking a look in the mirror before taking her hair out of the braid and teasing it with her fingers. Giving the that wavy tousled look that Dean loved.

She smiled and walked in he room, her hands resting on the door frame for a moment, just watching him sitting on the edge of the bed leaning on his arms behind him. Already stripped down to his boxers with the covers pulled back. “I figured this year I would give you a little surprise.” Castiel said as she pushed off the door frame and started untying her robe. “I thought that I would give you something that you have not seen in a long time.” She said, shrugging out of her robe and letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes met Dean’s for a moment before his eyes left hers and roamed over her body. Taking in the black lace see through corset with a matching thong. Castiel just smiled as Dean stood up and moved his hands up her sides.

He grinned at Castiel as his hands moved to her hips, gripping tightly. “Does this mean I get to unravel you like a ribbon?" Dean asked as his hands roamed over her breasts and pinched her nipples causing her to gasped as she held onto Dean's shoulders. He rolled the nubs between his fingers through the lace as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck till he reached her pulse point and bit down, sucking hard. Castiel whimpered softly as Dean's hand moved to her thong and he lightly snapped the elastic band before slowly rubbing circles on her. Castiel moaned loudly as her legs started shaking a little. She could feel the wetness through the lace as Dean pinned her to the wall. He moved her underwear to the side before jutting his hips forward and entering her.

"God, you're so tight, you feel so good." Dean said in her ears as he moved hard and fast. Castiel moaned and dug her nails into his back, clinging for dear life as one of the pictures fell off the wall. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room mixed with their heavy panting and moaning. "I want to feel you squirming and moaning under me. That face of blind ecstasy." He added. Castiel cried out as she went over the edge and clung to Dean who kept up his bruising pace. His thrusts growing hard and deep, hitting that spot every time.  She could feel another orgasm coming up fast, the second one was even more powerful than the first. A warmth filled her as Dean cried out her name and gave one last powerful thrust.

Castiel breathed heavily as Dean carried her over to the bed and dropped her down onto the bed, flopping down next to her. "Wow." Castiel said as she looked up at the roof breathing heavily. "I should wear this more often." She added, slowly unzipping the corset and tossing it to the floor, her underwear soon joining it. "Let me know when you are up for round two." Castiel said, winking at Dean as she moved towards him and kissed him deeply. 


End file.
